Minato Arisato
Current Background At the age of 6. Minato had both of his parents die in front of his eyes due to his friend Aigis and the essense of Death fighting each other. There was a fight going on with Aigis. One of his current friends. And death at the time. However. Aigis knew that fighting Nyx and destroying him would be impossible. So she managed to seal "Death" inside of Minato. Which immediatly gave him the ability to use the "Wild card" Ability he has today to summon multiple Persona's. It took ten years for him to learn this. When he was chosen to be a transfer student at Tatsumi Port Island. He was immediatly found to have potential to summon a Persona. So Mitsuru. A girl one year older than him with the ability to summon a Persona allowed him to stay in the S.E.E.S dorm to monitor him. After seeing a girl named Yukari Takeba holding a gun to her own head. He started to worry a bit. However she told him to not worry and just act like it didn't happen. It took about three nights. Before during the Dark hour he got a rude awakening by Yukari. Telling Minato that the dorm could be under attack. Quickly rushing she gave him a shortsword to defend himself if things went wrong. However their escape didn't go quite as planned. When they got cut off in one room. They rushed to the rooftop to hide out there. Where the Magician Arcana attacked them. Yukari was panicking in summoning her Persona. And got hit by an attack by the Shadow. Minato now thinking quickly ran toward the gun and pointed it to his head. Now summoning his Persona Orpheus to protect Yukari. However. After weakening the Shadow. Thanatos violently burst through Orpheus' head. Destroying the shadow they were fighting. It has been almost a year now. And Minato and his group of S.E.E.S have defeated almost all of the major Arcana. However. In doing this they have summoned something far worse to their own world. Neo Domino City and the Tower of Salvation Upon arriving at Neo Domino City Rita was acting a bit strange. As if her Persona was trying to get a secret out. Minato had seen this before. So he decided to play along with it. Trying to guess what was wrong. However he understood exactly what was wrong. After managing to get a description of who she had a crush on. He continued his act. Until the two of them both told each other about how they felt. In which. they both kissed after. Now becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. It wasn't long after. That they managed to see an announcement from Tyranno Kenzan for Team twilight to quickly head to sector security. In which they noticed two things. In the announcement there was a boy dressed simmilar to people from Altessa's world. And a crystal on the enemy they were fighting that they were told to watch out. Quickly deciding who their allies were they rushed to Sector security. To see a man outside being guarded by a dragon. The dragon didn't trust Minato or Rita quite yet. But Minato felt like helping the man would be best. Attempting to help the man named Jack Atlas. However Genis sage's Life bottle he used on Jack did more. After introducing to Team Twilight. Both Rita and him agreed to help save their friends from the Tower of Salvation. In which Rita and him both used a Spiral flare attack together on a group of angels. Minato was liking the new spells Rita gave him. It was giving him a new way to fight. And the spells would help him quite a bit. Now traveling higher into the tower A small group of people triggered the Dherris Emblem Nightmare. In which Minato, Rita, Yosuke Hanamura, Tyranno Kenzan, Jack Atlas and Naoto Shirogane all were teleported to nearby rooms. To face their fears there. Minato's fear was a new one from his old fear of Nyx. It was the loss of Rita. She had been attacked by angels in his nightmare. And was telling him that 'She wished he was there' He felt terrible about this. And couldn't accept she had died. It was when Thanatos made a connection through the death sealed inside of Minato. That he started to realize this was an illusion. However after accepting his fear. He appeared outside of the room. He was the last to be freed from the nightmare however. Now seeing the group Naoto uses her ability to open the doors by touching consoles to get him out of a cage. In which he left the cage. Now meeting up with Rita again in the main room he was just glad to see her as the group charged upstairs to fight Yggdrasill. Now defeating a fake Yggdrasill. Naoto, Bruno and Kenzan were taken by a group of angels. And a self destruct was started for the Tower. However. Bruno, Kenzan and Kos-Mos managed to stop the self destruct. And get the transporters to work. In which the group then travelled outside. Upon leaving they ran into Yuri Lowell who had Estelle with him. He wanted to trade their last Rune Crest for a card that Yusei had dropped. Which Minato did not like at all. However Rita gave him the Rune crest anyhow. Afterwards however the Tower of Salvation seemed to be falling. And they were in the path. All the members of Team Twilight went into a full out run to get away from the Tower falling. In which the group managed to get away from it in time. Arc 2 A Reunion of friends + the meeting of himself. At the start of Arc 2 Minato was travelling with Rita Mordio, Genis Sage and Oshawott to a familiar location that Minato remembered. Tatsumi Port Island. Upon arriving at the island however. They were greeted with Junpei, Yukari, Jiyu Nanahana, Simon, Boota and Dante fighting a strange dragon-like creature. Minato was shocked by this. However Minato decided they needed to help. In which they fought it back. Until it managed to get away. Minato was glad however to see Junpei and Yukari once again. However it was shortly lived at the mention of "Dark Signers" Minato was confused by this. However if they were enemies of Junpei and Yukari then Minato knew they would have to deal with them. In which the group planned to travel ahead... That is before a new girl approached them. Minato was shocked this girl was awake during the Dark hour. However what shocked him more was when she said she was the leader of S.E.E.S and that her name was Minako Arisato. Confused by this the mention of them being the same person came up. Minato was confused by this. However all the signs pointed toward that. However to make it more odd. She had his exact same Persona's. Other than Messiah. However they both agreed to call each other "Sis and Bro" To make it less awkward. In which the group now started to charge ahead toward Castle Oblivion to fight the Dark Signers. He....He died? Upon arriving at Castle Oblivion the group were all greeted by Ridley attacking some officers outside of it. Minato quickly jumped into action against the monster. Fighting with the help of the officers there. Minako was almost dragged into some water nearby. In which Junpei attempted to save her. However they were both saved by some Officers there. Minato was relieved about this. However as a woman named Aqua seemed to make her way outside Minato agreed to stay back with Rita, Aqua and the officers to keep an eye out for other Dark Signers. In which the rest of the group all charged in ahead. It wasn't long however until Jigglypuff came by. Using it's song to make Minato, Rita, Aqua and the officers all fall asleep while they got drawings on their face.... After some time asleep Minato started to wake up. Only to see Soul Eater Evans and Dark Signer Stein outside too. Stein seemed weak. In which Minato tried to be supportive and help him get through this. However as the others came outside they all seemed depressed about something. Confused by this Minato decided to ask further. Only to find out something terrible... Junpei had died early on in the fight. Which caused Minato to be shocked for a bit. Terrified about what had happened to his best friend. In which the group all travelled back to Neo Domino City to rest for the night. Things keep getting worse.... The next morning Minato woke up in a depressed state. His mind was clouded by depression that day. In which he now walked out of the room he had been staying in. Unintentionally summoning his Persona in the kitchen. Which caused everyone to react when he pointed his Evoker at his head. However he seemed to scare Ruka and Mithos. Two people who were staying there also. Realizing what he did Minato now went upstairs to calm them down. That is before the Neo Domino City Officers all invaded the house. Demanding that Aki, Jack and Yukari all be arrested for their bounties. Minato was shocked by this. And tried to convince them otherwise. However the Unversed seemed to attack the house after. Minato knew he couldn't stand back and let them attack. In which he went outside. Briefly getting over his depression as he fought with the rest of the group to defeat them. Upon defeating them however a masked boy named Vanitas seemed to be escaping. Before Minato could react Yukari, Simon and Ryoji Mochizuki all seemed to charge after this boy. Attempting to stop him / Yukari running in. Minato was confused as the portal seemed to close. Three of his friends had just vanished... Minato didn't know how to react to this. However to make it worse Rita seemed to vanish also. Which practically broke Minato. He kept completely silent as this happened. However Jiyu seemed to be taking it almost as bad as he did. In which he tried to calm her down. Putting on a fake strong look as he did this. However to make matters even worse... The Metal Heads invaded the city. Minato and many others including Jiyu, Yugi Mutou and Dante all fought back these metal heads. Successfully defeating them now. Things got worse again yet... However They start to turn around. The next day Minato woke up at Ruka's Place. Everything was depressing once again... He was used to death. However that much death in two days were a bit much for him. In which he now got up to be greeted by Jiyu. She stated that she would give it her all. Which caused him to think for a moment. Agreeing with that plan and saying the same thing as they went for breakfest. Minato however talked to Yugi. Complimenting him on how he fought the previous day. However the group all decided to keep talking. Some such as Mithos, Dante and Ruka went a different direction. As Minato, Minako Aqua, Jiyu and Yugi all went one direction together. Upon leaving the building however Minako spotted a familiar face. Shinjiro Aragaki. Minato was shocked by this. However he was happy to see the man who seemed to dress like a hobo. However this Shinjiro was the Shinjiro from Minako's dimension. Minato was glad about this. However a little sad on the inside seeing as that meant he didn't recognize him. However Minato and the others decided to continue on. Seeing as Aqua and Yugi had went to duel each other with Aqua's new deck. However upon arriving the bad news continued.... Yugi had died to a creature named Meta-Ridley. Blaming himself Minato decided to leave the group. However he was stopped by Jiyu who gave him some advice. Minato was shocked by Jiyu doing this. However he created the Strength Social link with her. Granting him a new Persona. It was then however that they decided to continue on. More people vanishing and appearing.... Later that night at Midnight Jiyu, Aqua and Minato all camped out at a campsite away from Neo Domino City. They were woken up by Jiyu that night however. Something was wrong. Which caused Minato and Aqua to wake up defensively. However upon waking up they didn't notice anything off. Until they noticed that Minako and Shinjiro had vanished. Minato was confused by this. However he wasn't going to let it get to him. Stating that they may have just went off on a walk. However now that they were awake they decided to travel north on Aqua's glider. Upon driving a bit of a distance a woman fell from the sky on top of Minato. Her name was Riza Hawkeye. In which Minato explained they were in another world as they travelled ahead. Personality Minato is a very calm person. He usually never gets panicked unless there is a good reason to. He cares about his friends and anybody who is close to him more than anything. And will risk his life no matter what to help them out. However. At times Minato can be too focused on important things to realize something wrong. Minato's Personallity also can change depending on which Persona he has out. Jack Frost makes him a bit sarcastic and cheerful. Thanatos makes him more serious and focused on things. While Orpheus keeps his calm Personality he is used to. Messiah makes him a little bit more depressed. However Siegfried grants him the personality to charge ahead and keep strong in bad situations. Abilities/Items. Blastia Infused Evoker: Minato's Evoker was infused with Blastia. Allowing him to cast Artes depending on which Persona he currently has active. He currently only has 3 spells named Spiral Flare, Freeze Lancer and Demons lance. (Each cost 10 SP) Wild Card: Minato has a special ability called the "Wild Card" This allows Minato to contain multiple Persona's in his soul at a time. Persona - Orpheus: Orpheus is Minato's Initial Persona. Being his Initial means it IS weaker than most Persona's he get's. However it can use a fire spell, A buff and a physical attack. Persona - Jack Frost: Jack Frost is Minato's Ice-based Persona. It is used for casting moderate level Ice spells on the enemy. Along with having Ice Resistance. Persona - Thanatos: This is Minato's Darkness Persona. It can use Dark attacks to do moderate amount of damage to the enemies. Persona - Messiah: This is Minato's strongest Persona. It's spells have high-costs and they are very powerful. It also regenerates Minato's SP every turn it is out by 5. Meaning he get's a slow recovery on ti. Persona - Siegfried: Minato gained this Persona after creating a bond with Jiyu. With this Persona he has a strong physical fighter. D-link - Jiyu / Aqua: Minato was given a Wayfinder charm from Aqua. Upon getting this item Minato has the ability to tap into the powers of both Jiyu and Aqua. For Aqua Minato gains the abilities. Blizzara, Thundaga and Cura, For Jiyu he briefly gains the skills of Yagyu Jubei. In which he is more skilled at using his sword. This also increases his agility. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Persona Category:Game